Envy
by Cerulean Musings
Summary: When they hit the Pu-berty button they didn't think anything happened. They were wrong. Meet Envy. If she sees something that that she feels Riley should have, she'll let her feelings be known. Being a teenager is never easy, but for Riley it just got harder with the green-eyed monster rearing it's ugly head.
1. Chapter 1

_**I**_

Everything had gone on swimmingly since the near disaster of the emotions causing Riley to run away. The move from Minnesota to California would be jarring to anyone, but throw an eleven-year-old into the mix and a disaster was almost inevitable. After all, it was easy for an adult to pack up and move onto new things but for a child it was the end of the world. It was a change that caused stress for them all, especially Mr. Anderson. His stress could be felt throughout the house which prompted Mrs. Anderson to ask Riley to try and see the bright side of the situation. Only…people can't stay happy for too long. Something had to give. And it certainly didn't help that Sadness touched a core memory and turned it blue.

But that was in the past. Riley's sixteen now, her emotions know how to work well together and they all have their rightful place in her mind. They love their girl and only want to do what's best for her. They had no problems in the past five years, they had everything under control.

Until Mattie Fisher came to town.

"Rise and shine, guys! Rise. And. Shine!" Joy trilled, bounding around the floor of Headquarters. "Today's a new day! The _best_ day! It's the first day of school!"

"Oh no, not again!" Fear whined. "I thought we did this last year!"

"Ugh," Disgust grunted. She pressed her mouth against her hand to stifle the yawn that had momentarily seized her. "Why do you insist on getting us up early every year? Haven't you ever heard of beauty sleep?"

Joy laughed off her friends' complaints. They just didn't see how wonderful the first day of school could be. Everything was new! Anything could happen! The day was filled with possibilities! And she was going to do anything in her power to make a good day. With the help of her friends, of course. After all, no one can be happy all the time. Perhaps when Riley was younger that was possible but now that she was older and the emotions had a turn at the wheel, so to speak, they all understood how to work together.

That didn't mean they didn't have problems every now and then. It was one particular scuffle that ended up with the Pu-berty button pushed. They still weren't sure what it did but sometimes Riley got sad over videos of kittens learning to walk and sometimes she got angry over there being more orange Starbursts than red. But those extremes were few and far between and they seemed to come around on a schedule so they've gotten control over it in the last five years.

"Come on, Disgust, help Riley pick out the best outfit for the day," Joy said, rubbing her hands together. "Fear, you can make a list of situations to avoid. We don't want her tongue getting tied again. It took a while to get that knot undone last time. Anger, pick out daydreams for the boring classes. Sadness, you're on standby just in case any of Riley's friends needs a shoulder. Alright, everybody! Let's start the day!" With the declaration, Joy slapped her hand down on one of the buttons on the control panel.

Riley sprung out of bed and, humming the tune to Triple Dent gum—much to Anger's chagrin—and went to the bathroom for a shower. It was difficult at first, Disgust tried to insist on Riley having a new bath towel but Joy pointed out she got a new one the night before and it was still fluffy. After all, you don't replace towels when they're still fluffy! But then Riley finally got her shower in and that little hurdle was overstepped. Anger reared his fiery-head briefly when Riley accidentally burnt her toast while talking on the phone with Alyssa, one of her friends on the hockey team but that was averted when a toaster strudel was found. Riley changed into her outfit, approved by Disgust, made sure she had all of her school supplies, due to Fear's paranoia, kissed her mother goodbye and began her short walk to school with a pep in her step, all because of Joy.

"Yep, I can feel it. Today's gonna be a good day," Joy beamed, crossing her arms over her chest. "We'll make new friends and get good grades and make lots of memories." She glanced over her shoulder at the new and improved rack that held all of Riley's core memories from the past sixteen years. There sure were a lot of them: some yellow, some blue, some purple with others a mixed up swirl between all of them. Her eyes then moved over to the empty shelves on the walls. She couldn't wait to see how they filled them up! The possibilities were endle—

"Uh oh! We tripped!" Fear cried out, covering his eyes with his hands. "We tripped!"

"Its okay, Riley caught her balance," Joy said, waving away his concerns.

"Good thing. Who knows what she would have picked up from that dirt," Disgust commented, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Sadness's hum grabbed everyone's attention. Above them red lights flashed as a loud alarm went off around them. "That doesn't sound good," she muttered, adjusting her glasses and shrinking in on herself.

"What? What's going on?" Joy asked, adjusting the levers on the control panel. But nothing she did stopped the alarms blaring and the red lights pulsing. "Anger, did you explode again?" She called over her shoulder, running a hand beneath her short fringe to wipe away the beads of sweat that had gathered there.

"It wasn't me," he replied from behind his newspaper, the headline screaming _RILEY BURNS TOAST_.

Joy frowned. Then what could it be that was causing the rise in temperature? She looked behind herself at the islands that, thankfully, continued to function and then looked forward once more. All at once she got her answer.

"Look! A _boy_!" Disgust gasped, pointing at the screen in front of them. The emotions all gathered around the screen in front of them, taking in what Riley saw. And what Riley saw was a smiling teenage boy, his long hair falling into his eyes and his hand extended towards her.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to hit you. I didn't see you there," he said.

"Oh, uhm…it's okay," Riley muttered, pulling her lips back into a smile, covering the gap in her front teeth. She grasped his hand and allowed him to pull her to his feet. "So, uh, are you new here? I mean, I haven't seen you before," she continued, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Florida," he replied. "My mom's job. Apparently they don't have artists there but this is a big commission so…"

"Heh, yeah. My dad's job made us move here. Er, no recently. A few years ago. We've been here ever since." She cleared her throat and stuck out her hand. "I'm, uh, I'm Riley."

"Hey, I'm Mattie," he replied, grasping her hand. Riley's smile got wider.

"Why's it so hot in here?" Joy asked, rubbing her hand across her forehead again.

"Anger," Disgust called out, her tone accusatory. "You're making me sweat. I don't _like_ sweating! You get all smelly and…and _disgusting_."

"Oh, really? Never would have guessed," Anger replied. His shoes clomped against the ground as he walked over to her. "It isn't me, Greenie. I told you that already."

"Then what _is_ it?"

"She could be dying," Sadness commented offhandedly, only causing Fear to scream and start running around.

"Way to go, Sadness," Disgust grumbled, watching Fear take another lap around headquarters. "Just what we needed, Fear going off the walls."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Well…ignore all that! Riley just made a new friend! That's another one for her to spend time with!" Joy declared happily, turning her eyes to the wall right as a yellow memory sphere descended and rolled along the empty space until it tapped the edge of the shelf.

Joy wrapped her arms around herself and swayed from side to side as her smile split her face. Okay, okay this was a good start. A few green spheres would fill in during the day—the cafeteria food wasn't that good and some of the boys around here were immature—maybe a few reds here and there due to the popular girls. If they were lucky they could keep from having any blues or purples join the shelf. It was the first day, after all, what was there to be—

Wait. What was this?

Joy's head tilted to the side as she watched another orb rolling down the track. It came to a rest against her gold orb, lightly tapping it. It looked like Disgust's orb but the shade of green was off. Instead of a pea green color this one was a stark, neon green. The longer Joy stared at it the more the color seemed to pulse and throb in front of her.

"Uh…Disgust?" Joy asked.

"Don't look at me," Disgust replied, holding up her hand.

Joy swiveled around and her eyes widened. Standing at the control panels was a tall, neon green emotion with a shock of red hair stylized in a Mohawk. A black leather jacket hung off her shoulders, sitting atop of a white t-shirt with a green eye in the middle. Her brown cargo pants hung over black combat boots. One hand pushed a lever up as far as it could go and the other was placed on her hip as she shook her head.

"Oh no, no, no we _cannot_ have this," she muttered, glaring out at the screen in front of her.

Joy looked up to see what Riley was looking at. There was Mattie, okay, what was wrong with that? But then she saw it, some other girl talking to Mattie. Her hand on his shoulder and the other twirling a finger through her hair and her eyelashes fluttered as if she had something stuck in her eye. Maybe someone ought to help her.

"Hi! I'm Joy!" she announced, bouncing over. "What, uh, what are you doing there?"

"This girl thinks she's all that. Ha! Let's see how she handles some water thrown on her," the new emotion muttered.

" _Riley!_ Hey!" Riley's view swung over to see who was yelling at her. A girl with her hair in twin pigtails, running at her at full speed. Her eyes were shining and a large smile sat upon her face.

Joy slipped between the new emotion and the control panel and pressed a button on it. " _Alyssa!_ " Riley squealed, rushing to her friend. Once the two girls got close enough to one another they slammed together in a hug that caused them to stand on their tiptoes and spin in a circle. Joy watched as another golden orb rolled onto the shelf. "It's so good to see you! How was camp?"

"Camp was great! You should have been there! We're going to dominate this lacrosse season," Alyssa replied. She shook her head. "I can't believe we made captain this year. _As sophomores_! That's unheard of! We are going to _rule_!"

"Yeah," Riley mumbled, her eyes having moved back over to here Mattie was standing with Leslie Crenshaw, the most popular girl in their year. She kicked at the ground and twisted her mouth to the side.

Alyssa followed Riley's gaze. "Who's that with Leslie?" she asked.

"Mattie. New guy," she replied. "He's...nice."

"Yeah?" Alyssa threw her arm around Riley's shoulders. "Well you're nice too. Hell, you're the nicest girl I know. Nicer than Leslie by far. And you're awesomely good at lacrosse and hockey. He'll be tripping all over himself to get to know you better. Trust me."

"Yeah, whatever, Alyssa," Riley dismissed, looping her arm around Alyssa's waist as the two girls headed inside. She cast one more look at Mattie over her shoulder and bit her lip.

Another neon green ball rolled onto the shelf.

"Hey, I'm Envy," the new emotion stated, turning around from the control panel. Lacing her fingers together, she stretched them out in front of herself until they cracked. "Hold onto your hats, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Joy, Anger, Sadness, and Disgust all stared at her. Fear's eyes rolled in his head and he fell over, landing on the floor with a thud.

* * *

 _ **a/n**_ \- So, what did you think? I'm thinking of having this story as a two-shot but I'll see reactions first to decide if I want to expand it. I have an idea ready to use just in case. So, what do you think of Envy's introduction? I know that Anger + Sadness and maybe even Anger + Disgust could come together to create Envy but I wanted to see how Envy would be personified on their own. Also I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted Envy as a girl or a boy but after getting an image in my head I chose to make Envy a girl.

Please read and review. Thanks for taking the time to read this!

~C.M.


	2. Chapter 2

_**II**_

Riley was a teacher's dream. She was attentive in class, she participated in group discussions, she made good grades, and she would offer her help to anyone who seemed to be struggling. School was where she thrived the most and yet that all came crashing down because Mattie Fisher had transferred to their school.

Her once clean notes turned into jumbled scribbles as she doodled in class. No matter how hard she tried to focus the words on the board would jump and dance around until they changed from talking about the topics to be covered that year to spelling out Mattie's name. She blinked and shook her head, briefly wondering if she had gone crazy in the short time between the Back-to-School morning assembly and the first period bell rang.

She had been fine since Joy took over the controls again, navigating Riley throughout the crowded auditorium to sit with her hockey friends. Seeing the way she reacted to them made Joy dance with, well, _joy_. There was nothing better than seeing their girl happy and knowing that they had a better control over her. They had a system that worked; in fact they could almost read each other's minds. So Joy was optimistic that they would get though this together too. It was just another emotion they had to work into Riley's routine, that's all.

"Wow, looks like you all have had a productive day so far," Envy commented as she idly walked around Headquarters, surveying the assortment of colored orbs on the wall. Her arms were clasped behind her back and she kicked a leg out in front of her as she walked. "And what are these?" She motioned to the memory orbs that were situated in a tall display sticking out of the floor.

"Those are Core Memories," Joy explained, bounding over to them. "The memories that helped shape Riley into the girl we know and love. Starting all the way from her first steps to the most recent, first date. It was with Peter O'Brien at the winter formal last year. It was a bit awkward; we tried to make the best of it though! He was just a bit too quiet for our taste."

"And he had broccoli stuck in between his teeth the _entire_ night," Disgust chimed in, her nose wrinkling at the memory. "We couldn't go near him. I mean, how can you not _notice_ something like that? It was so. Sick."

"It's too bad. He was a nice guy," Sadness added. She sighed, her shoulders falling with the effort of her heavy breath. "But it wasn't meant to be. He moved away. Now all Riley has left of him is a ticket stub…to the formal…" her breath hitched and tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes.

"But it wasn't all bad!" Joy jumped in, patting Sadness on the back. "That was the night Riley found out that she's a pretty good dancer. Our moves aren't the best, we know, but we had fun and that's all that matters!"

"So…there were people _better_ than Riley out there, huh?" Envy asked, her eyes flashing at the notion. "Hmm, well, we can fix that. In fact, I'll make a note." She approached a wall that had notes stuck to them. A few of them were simple things such as: _Ask Alyssa about Camp Crush, Return Breaking Dawn to the Library,_ and _Pay Gracie back Milk Money_ and others were important such as: _Ask Mom about Ski Trip, Ask Mom about Getting a Dog,_ and _Convince Dad to start Driving Lessons._ She reached out and took a blank note off of the wall as well as a pen. Wetting the tip with her tongue, she scribbled on the paper. "Anything else?" She used the back of her pen to point at another Core Memory. "What about this one?"

"Oh. That. Hmm. Well, ah, that was an _exciting_ day, to say the least," Joy said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ugh! Red Day! I was hoping we could forget that memory but _someone_ insisted that we keep it." Disgust turned her accusing eyes over to Joy who smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, _Red Day!_ I remember it. Riley was just so _confused_ what was going on. And so scared," Fear murmured, dragging his hands down his face, pulling at the fuzzy skin. "It was a bad day. A bad day indeed."

"Her white jeans were absolutely _ruined_ ," Disgust wailed.

"Her favorite white jeans," Sadness murmured, shaking her head in dismay.

"All because _someone_ pushed the Pu-berty button," Disgust added, turning her attention over to Anger, whose face was hidden behind a large newspaper. The headline read: _RILEY FISHING FOR LOVE_. His large red fingers crumpled on the edge of the newspaper and a steady steam of smoke could be seen lifting in the air above him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't my fault?" he asked from behind the paper. "If Fear hadn't panicked during that thunderstorm—"

"Joy wouldn't get off the button! She forgot about the fact that lightning _kills_ people!" Fear said, pointing an accusatory finger at Joy who brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

"The lightning was so cool! It makes these amazing shapes in the sky; Riley just wanted to see them, that's all. And we got inside before anything happened. We were fine," Joys aid. She lowered her voice and said to Envy, "It w _as_ really cool, though. It was like a million lightning bugs were making spider webs in the sky. You should see it sometime."

"Noted," Envy replied, writing down on her paper. "Now, these? What are these things?" She turned to the large window that sat at the back of headquarters, overlooking large statues off in the distance. The other emotions, save for Anger, joined her at the window.

"That's Riley's Personality Island," Sadness replied. "It's what makes Riley Riley. There used to be more but then it all turned into one island."

"I see," Envy hummed, scribbling down on the paper in her hands. "Now this? What's this?" She tipped her pen in the direction of a shelf on the opposite wall, only this one held different shaped lightbulb-like objects.

"These are Bright Ideas," Joy announced, skipping over to the wall. Envy bent at the waist, studying each shape of the Ideas that lined the shelves. "We use them to help Riley come up with solutions to her tougher problems."

"Bright Ideas, got it," Envy said. She nodded her head a few times and wrote down on the paper before folding it and sticking it in her pocket. "Okay. I think I have everything I need." She crossed her arms and smiled. "Now, do we know anything about this Leslie girl?"

"Leslie Crenshaw is the popular girl in Riley's class," Anger spoke up, lowering his newspaper with so much ferocity that it tore in half with only a few inches at the bottom holding it all together. His red eyes flashed in his anger. "Always has to show her up. With better hair and better clothes and better taste in music and better birthday parties. _Pah!_ Our girl's much better than her. And now this nice boy starts talking to Riley and she's digging her claws into him. But that's not going to happen!"

Jumping up, Anger stalked towards the control panel and jabbed at a button, turning off the daydream that had been playing in which Riley met one of her favorite boyband members and was lucky enough to catch his eye and go on a date with him. It was one of their favorites (though Anger tried to deny his preference in daydreams, they sometimes caught him humming a song that had been featured in the daydream.) "Let's see how she'd like a rumor going around about wetting her pants!" Anger grunted, beginning to push a few levers on the control panel.

"Anger, no!" Joy cried out, rushing forward. "Do we have to put you in time out again?"

"Where's that? A hamster wheel?" Envy quipped, grinning down at Anger's short stature. The trail of smoke above his head turned into a little flame.

"What was that, Beanstalk?" Anger shot back.

"Rumors and manipulation are a woman's game. It takes a certain kind of cunning and tactic that men could only wish they have," Envy replied, waving him away with her hand. "We'll deal with her later. First, we have to show her up. I'm thinking…a shopping trip? So Mattie can see how beautiful Riley can really be."

"Hmm, I may like this new emotion after all," Disgust murmured, a gleam of excitement in her eye. Though Joy and the others knew that her sudden interest in the newcomer only came up because the 'S' word had been mentioned.

"And then after that a new hairstyle, a new taste in music, a totally new Riley! That kid won't know what him!"

"Aw, c'mon Envy. We don't need to change Riley to get people to like her," Joy said, draping her arm around the new emotion's shoulder. "She's amazing on her own! She has so many friends! She's captain of the lacrosse _and_ hockey teams! She makes straight As! She doesn't need to change."

"And how has that worked out for you?" Envy asked, crossing her arms. Joy, Sadness, Disgust, and Anger glanced at one another. Fear would have too if he weren't still passed out on the floor. Envy thought it was a bit strange that none of them seemed too concerned about the fallen emotion but chalked it up to being used to his antics. She pulled out her paper and wrote on it to make sure to check under her feet to make sure she didn't step on him, just in case. "Exactly," she continued when no one spoke up. "Things may have run smoothly before but this is a different Riley. She's a _teenager_ now. She needs to grow up. And I'm going to help her do it. If you want to stand around and try to keep her the same, go right ahead, but I can guarantee you she won't exactly be jumping for joy about it." Shooting Joy a look she added "No offense" and sat down in a chair that had popped up behind the Control Panel.

Joy's everlasting smile wavered a little bit. She _did_ take offense to it. Envy was a new emotion, she could deal with that. Riley needed new emotions to make herself a better person. But how could she be a better person when she wasn't going to be herself? They did see Riley grow up and change but she was still Riley at the core of it all. If Riley wasn't going to be Riley…what was the point of it all?

The haze of Riley's daydream faded as the ear-splitting bell rang, jump starting the other students who had also zoned out during the class. It wasn't as if they had missed much, the first day was always dedicated to getting syllabuses and being told an overview of what the class would contain. It was a freebie day.

Riley merged with the mass of students who poured into the halls. She had math class next but she stopped at her locker to get a quick chat session in with Alyssa. And, if she was lucky, she could run into Mattie… Not that she was hoping for it! But if he did pass by she wouldn't object to it.

"Girl! They added an extra night to this year's ski trip! You _have_ to get your parent's permission this year," Alyssa said as soon as Riley approached her. She had to dig her friend's manicured fingernails out of her arm. "It's going to be so great! We'll crush _everyone_ at the Ice Blitz Tournament. I've been brushing up on my snowball making skills. They shouldn't come out so powdery this time. Man, you should've seen it last year! It sucks you couldn't go."

"Yeah, well, you kinda can't plan when your Grandma dies," Riley said with a shrug of her shoulder. "But I'm definitely coming this year! Mom and Dad can't say no! I mean, I grew up in Minnesota. There was snow everywhere. If they can let me play hockey they can let me go skiing or snowboarding."

"Exactly," Alyssa agreed, closing her locker. "It'll be awesome. The whole grade's going. You don't want to be the only one staying behind. Or else Leslie will be on your case again."

"Not that she needs a reason," Riley grumbled. "Seems like she's been out to get me since I moved here."

"That's because you took attention from her when you joined the hockey team and became our star player," Alyssa pointed out, elbowing Riley in the side.

"Well, in that case I deserve it then. I'm a real kleptomaniac. You better watch out!" Riley's chuckle was drowned out by the bell ringing for the next class. She bid Alyssa goodbye with a wave, promising to come find her at lunch, and walked off with a pep in her step. She had seen the signs for the ski trip plastered as far as the eye could see, on lockers, on classroom doors, bulletin boards, hell there was even a large sign hanging from a banner in the foyer of the school advertising it. There was no way she was going to miss it. Absolutely no way.

The air in Riley's lungs rushed out of her at once as her stomach twisted as if she had been kicked with a steel-toe boot once she turned the corner. She pressed her lips together and her grip on her books tightened as she looked down the hall. Her nose wrinkled at the sight of Leslie talking to Mattie, her arm draped over his shoulder and her eyelashes batting so much she thought Leslie was about to take flight.

"Oh come on," Riley grunted at the sight. Leslie looked positively stupid But still, Mattie _did_ seem interested in whatever it was she was saying. Riley pulled her mouth to the side and sighed. Leslie had to be doing something right if she could get and hold Mattie's attention and she just met the guy. Riley had only, what, a few minutes?

She gave her head a hard shake and kept walking. This was ridiculous! It wasn't as if Leslie had staked some sort of claim on him. And she had just met the guy! She was being ridiculous. Riley chuckled to herself as she entered the math classroom. She dropped down in her seat and set her book and notebook down on the table. Briefly glancing down to check her phone before shoving it back into her pocket, she looked back up only to be greeted with the sight of Mattie taking the seat in front of her.

"Hey," he greeted her with an easy smile and a short wave.

"H-hey," she replied. She would have said more—wanted to say more—but the teacher signaled the start of the class so she was relegated to having to sit through the next forty-five minutes staring at the back of his head.

* * *

 _ **a/n**_ \- Well this is now officially not going to be a two shot and _will_ be a longer story. Thanks for the feedback so far! That and an idea for how to handle Riley's teenage years helped me come up with a broader idea than I had and it can't be contained in two chapters. I can't wait for you all to see what I have in store for Riley and her emotions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review!


End file.
